Réécriture : Fran, quatrième champion
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Le Tournoi des trois Sorciers accueillent en tant qu'invité les Vongola. Personne ne s'attend à ce que Harry Potter fasse son apparition en tant que quatrième champion, ou plutôt Fran devient le quatrième champion. Harry est Fran.
1. Réécriture 1 chapitre 1

**DISCLAIMER : **Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling. Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn est la propriété de Akira Amano.

**Réécriture 1, chapitre 1. **

* * *

Fran était assis sur le toit du manoir Vongola. Il regardait le ciel nocturne tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées.

La dixième génération Vongola était finalement venue s'installer dans le manoir principal des Vongola, comme le Vongola Nono le voulait. L'héritier avait de nombreux cours avec Vongola Nono tandis que les gardiens de l'héritier devaient apprendre des gardiens du neuvième. De temps en temps, la Varia – enfin Xanxus et ses gardiens – venait au manoir car en dépit de leur histoire (bataille des anneaux) ils étaient assez proche. Et lui ? Il était à la fois le disciple de Mukuro et de Mammon. Il allait parfois au QG de la Varia et passait du temps au manoir Vongola tout en allant à l'école avec I-pin, Lambo et Fuuta.

Mais Fran avait _peu de temps libre_ pour lui.

Donc il passait parfois ses nuits sur le toit du manoir Vongola et dans le jardin du QG de la Varia.

À regarder le ciel, à le contempler, à penser à son passé et à son futur.

Fran n'était pas Fran. Ce ne fut jamais son prénom. C'était juste un nom qu'il avait pris plus jeune quand il s'était échappé de sa vie abusive qu'il menait. Fran n'avait jamais parlé de son passé à quiconque, même Mukuro et Mammon ne le connaissaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

_Jamais personne_ ne saura son passé.

Fran soupira. Il était fatigué de la Varia et des Vongola, il les aimait bien mais pas assez pour vivre constamment avec eux. Ou avoir le cul entre deux chaises dans son cas. Il était fatigué des entraînements, des interactions avec les autres, d'aller à l'école. Il était fatigué de vivre. Terriblement fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus de.. Un nouveau soupir quitta ses lèvres. Encore une nuit sans sommeil. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas réellement dormi. Il dormait une à deux heures durant les pires nuits à cause des cauchemars, il dormait trois à cinq heures durant les meilleures nuits. Il était épuisé.

**Fuir**. L'envie le tentait. Il voulait y aller. Il voulait passer plus de temps seul. Il voulait tellement être seul. Il avait besoin de temps. Les interactions sociales qu'il avait eu ces dernières années, ces derniers temps le pesaient énormément. Et Fran n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il voulait, de la vie qu'il menait. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir la mafia. Ça c'était sûr. Il ne faisait pas entièrement parti de la Varia ou même de Vongola, il avait encore sa chance. Et s'il faisait simplement de mourir ? _Pourrait-il tromper_ tout le monde ? Était-il assez fou pour le faire ?

Il soupira encore une fois. Il soupirait énormément ces derniers temps, peut-être un peu trop. Pourrait-il même devancer Mukuro et Mammon ? Peut-être pas… L'ambition était grande, la détermination était manquante. Fran s'était toujours adapté à tout jusqu'à arriver à sa limite. Comme maintenant. Il avait atteint sa limite récemment. Il aimerait tant de choses qui lui semblent impossible d'obtenir. Et il était fatigué que tout le monde prenne les décisions à sa place.

Ils ne le connaissaient pas. Et jamais ils ne le connaîtraient.

**Fuir était tentant**. Mais préparer un plan était meilleur, comme dirait Mammon ou Mukuro, cependant s'il le faisait, ils l'arrêteront et l'empêcheront de partir. Il détestait ça. Il détestait être pris au piège dans une situation. Si jamais ils le feraient alors il mettrait fin à sa situation de manière radicale. Il voulait – non devait – partir. C'était important pour lui. Très important. Fran savait que ce ne sera pas facile. Rien ne sera facile. Mais il devait le faire. Il le fera même s'il devait mourir en essayant. Donc fuir était une option qu'il avait déjà utilisé auparavant avec sa.. famille.

Il haïssait _être emprisonné_. Il devait partir, _fuir_, _fuir_, **_fuir_**.

Fran laissa ses flammes de la brume l'envelopper, il disparut totalement du paysage comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Jamais.

Où ? Où aller maintenant ? Fran ne savait pas, il n'en savait rien. Il devait simplement partir avant que… avant que… avant qu'il prenne une décision radicale.

Se cacher était _important_. Car il savait déjà que les autres voudront le trouver dès qu'ils remarqueront son absence. Donc la cachette devait être bien choisie. Mais se cacher de la Varia et de Vongola risquerait d'être difficile. Fran avait néanmoins dans sa poche quelques cartes que même Mukuro ou Mammon ne possédaient pas. Aucun ne les possédait. Et aucun ne savait qu'il les possédait. Il décida de prendre un billet pour le Japon, un taxi pour une ville précise et se téléporter par la suite en Chine où il prendra un nouvel avion pour la Turquie.

* * *

Le plan se passa parfaitement bien. Il se retrouva quelques heures ou jours – il perdait le fil du temps – en Turquie. Il ne passa que quelques semaines en Turquie réfléchissant à la suite de son plan, il paya avec l'argent de la Varia – dont le compte était tenu par Mammon – trois billets différents. Il usa de ses illusions pour faire croire qu'il était sur ces vols. Puis il s'infiltra illégalement dans un vol en direction de Londres.

Fran soupira soulagé. Son plan allait retenir pendant un moment la Varia et Vongola. Il avait laissé des traces un peu partout.

Londres était parfait. Il avait déjà vécu dans les rues de Londres, un temps après sa fuite de chez sa.. famille. Il connaissait tous ses recoins. Il avait une maison à Londres, qui actuellement appartenait à son oncle. Ce dernier sera ravi de l'accueillir quelques temps. Fran sourit pour la première fois depuis des mois. Son oncle était un homme libre, ancien criminel injustement emprisonné, il était le chef de son clan. Sirius Black était son nom, et il était très excité à l'idée de revoir Fran. L'adolescent l'avait rencontré il y a seulement deux ans. Il avait pu connaître son passé, les liens de Sirius qui le liaient à lui et ses parents.

Londres était parfait et imparfait.

Il pouvait _fuir_. Mais _pas_ longtemps. Fran souffla en arrivant devant la maison de son oncle, ou parrain comme ce dernier se tuait à le dire, il toqua à la porte. Cette dernière demeura fermée quelques minutes puis elle s'ouvrit soudainement sur un homme qui ne reconnut pas. Ce dernier le fixa du regard clairement confus. Ne savait il pas cacher ses émotions ? Fran soupira encore une fois. Puis l'homme sursauta quand Sirius apparut derrière lui, Fran pu finalement entrer dans la maison.

« Fran !

\- Sirius.

\- Remus ! Je te présente Fran. Fran, voici Remus. »

Remus sourit. Dans la prochaine heure, Remus apprit la fameuse vérité autour de Fran. Pour assurer sa loyauté, Sirius lui fit jurer de ne rien dire sur sa magie. Fran n'avait pas vraiment d'affaire sur lui, il en avait acheté durant ses courts séjours à l'étranger. Ses deux oncles – Remus était tout aussi son oncle que Sirius – étaient assis sur le canapé dans le salon avec Fran.

« Donc t'as décidé de partir du jour au lendemain. Résuma Sirius pensif.

\- Plutôt de la nuit à la mâtinée. Renchérit Fran jouant sur les mots.

\- Sauf que tu ne peux pas éternellement fuir la Varia et Vongola. Continua Remus qui avait une connaissance du monde non magique.

\- Tu peux rester cacher ici. Je doute qu'ils puissent voir la maison. Proposa Sirius avec un sourire espiègle.

\- J'y comptais. Ce sera juste le temps de comprendre ce qui ne va pas avec moi.

\- Cool. »

* * *

Les illusions.

Un atout qu'il avait découvert des années plus tôt. Mukuro ne l'avait pas encore rencontré ni même Mammon. Fran était très prudent à ne rien révéler sur lui. Était-il vraiment lui-même ? Il laissait personne voir ce qu'il était véritablement, son masque était comme une illusion, un mensonge qui cachait la vérité. Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Il se perdait, se perdait profondément. Les souvenirs le perturbaient beaucoup, il n'était plus capable d'agir normalement.

**_Perturbé_**.

Beaucoup trop.

Ou _pas assez_, dirait une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui susurrant des idées sombres. Était-il dépressif ? Peut-être, ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Les émotions n'étaient pas son fort, ça n'avait jamais été son fort, il était un loser sur ce niveau-là. Il avait essayé, tant essayé sans qu'il n'y arrive. Était-il trop… ? Il ne savait rien, il ne savait plus. Un peu trop perturbé, Fran n'avait pas su gérer les quelques missions qu'il faisait avec Mammon et Belphégor.

**_Peut-être_** que ça le tuerait.

Sirius serait triste. Remus aussi. Mais ça ne les tuera pas. Fran espérait. Mais en même temps, il souhaitait qu'il cesse d'avoir de l'espoir. Car l'espoir, au final, le tuait. C'était vrai. L'espoir était trop petit, peu important, et ça n'avait aucun pouvoir. Ah le pouvoir… Fran n'avait jamais compris l'importance du pouvoir, peut-être qu'il l'avait compris à un moment mais sans le comprendre véritablement. Fran se mordit la lèvre, qu'avait-il vraiment à dire ? Il avait des pouvoirs, pour autant il n'était pas un super-héros. Pourquoi le serait-il ?

Non, il n'était pas un héro. Et jamais il le sera. Qui voudrait être un souffre douleur ? Prendre soin des autres était bien néanmoins il ne fallait pas oublier de prendre soin de soi-même pour ne pas plonger. Car personne n'était à l'abri de la **_noyade_**.

Sirius était une tempête tandis que Remus était une pluie. Tous deux avaient été lié à un ciel quelques années plutôt avec leur ami James, et accessoirement père de Fran. Car Fran était le fils disparu des Potter, né durant la dernière guerre sorcière, ses parents – James et Lily – avaient été tué. L'assassin ? Voldemort. Ils auraient pu survivre, quitter le pays, si Dumbledore n'avait pas insisté qu'ils restent. Avec leur mort, il fut envoyé chez la sœur de sa mère qui haïssait toute anormalité, en particulier la magie.

Des années de souffrance, des années sans amour où personne ne peut soin de lui, des années où il fut brisé. Puis il s'échappa. Il s'échappa. Fuir avait été sa solution. Fran avait pris soin au fil des années d'enterrer ses émotions, ses émotions, son passé. Il les avait enfermer dans une jar au fond de lui-même.

S'ils découvraient… La _mort_ sera son **_ultime_** **_solution_**.

Ah combien de fois avait-il pensé au suicide ? Trop.

Il se **_noyait_**. Il peinait à rester à la surface, il peinait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie.

Alors la fuite était encore une solution possible pour lui. Mais pouvait-il fuir continuellement la Varia et Vongola ?

Peut-être.

* * *

« T'es bien pensif, Fran.

\- J'ai besoin du temps pour moi-même avant que je me perde encore plus dans les tréfonds de mon être.

\- Je vois. Es-tu intéressé à venir à la coupe de Quidditch cette année ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Qui joue ?

\- Irlande et Bulgarie.

\- Intéressant. »

Autour d'un bon repas préparé par Remus, Sirius était un incapable quand il s'agissait de cuisiner, de plus Remus était celui qui avait pris des cours de cuisine. Sa nourriture était exquis. Fran avait énormément entendu parler de Remus ces deux dernières années, Sirius avait voulu attendre le bon moment pour que les deux se présentent. Même si Sirius était aujourd'hui un homme libre, que le ministère anglais qui gouvernait sur les sorciers anglais lui versait des sommes colossales, Sirius faisait parti de la pègre. Sauf qu'il ne faisait pas parti d'une famille mafieuse. Remus lui faisait parti de la pègre depuis quelques années.

Pourquoi ?

Simple. Les créatures magiques avaient toujours été rejeté par les sorciers, elles n'avaient pas droit à la moindre éducation, au respect et à la politesse, elles n'avaient pas de droits. Alors souvent, elles formaient une communauté qui vivaient dans l'ombre des sorciers. Quelques uns comme Remus tombaient même dans la pègre non magique pour essayer de survivre. Remus avait une tendance à voler un peu de tout tandis que Sirius était un informateur.

Et Fran ? Un apprenti illusionniste ? Un illusionniste ? Un assassin ? Ou un monstre comme sa… famille se tuait à le dire ?

Il ne savait plus où était sa place. Il avait pensé qu'il avait trouve sa place quand Mukuro était venu le trouver avec ses amis. Il avait pensé qu'il avait trouvé quand la Varia, ou plus particulièrement Mammon le réclama. Aujourd'hui ? Il ne savait plus. Qui était il ?

Un **_monstre_** ? Un **_assassin_** ? Un **_illusionniste_** ? Ou juste un **_adolescent brisé_** ?

* * *

Ils étaient tous _frustrés_.

Tous sans exception.

Tout avait commencé quand Chrome cherchait Fran pour qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble. Ils avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble le mardi et le jeudi matin. Sauf que Chrome ne trouva nulle part Fran. Elle décida de demander à Mukuro, ce dernier l'accompagna dans sa recherche légèrement amusé par la situation. Ils fouillèrent le manoir tout entier en deux heures, le jardin et les endroits où Fran pouvait être.

Rien.

Alors Mukuro et Chrome demandèrent à Tsuna et aux gardiens de chercher Fran. Ils fouillèrent à nouveau entièrement le manoir. Mais rien. Il n'y avait aucune trace. Sa chambre était vide, son lit n'avait pas été défait, seulement froissé, et ses affaires étaient encore présentes. La dixième génération de Vongola convoqua alors la Varia pour étendre les recherches et prévenir Mammon.

Ce dernier apprit que Fran avait acheté un billet d'avion pour le Japon. En suivant sa trace, ils furent surpris de tomber dans un cul de sac. Car au final, Fran les avait embobiné. Un peu trop bien à leur goût. Les pistes qu'ils avaient trouvé ne menaient à rien. Fran l'avait fait exprès pour qu'ils perdent du temps.

Des jours et des semaines sans **_aucune_** nouvelle.

Parfois, des témoins – ou membres des Vongola et Varia – disaient avoir vu Fran en France, en Chine, au Japon et plein d'autres pays.

« Il se cache.

\- Pourquoi est-il parti ? demanda Belphégor jouant avec ses couteaux.

\- J'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas comme si on parlait beaucoup. Fit Mammon très frustré.

\- Mukuro. T'as une idée ? demanda Tsuna à sa brume.

\- Non. À part pour les entraînements, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'interaction le concernant. Il est très prudent quand il parle de lui-même.

\- Il finira bien par sortir de sa cachette. Il ne pourra pas nous échapper éternellement. Dit Lussuria même s'il n'y croyait pas. »

* * *

Mammon était très _curieux_.

Fran savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à la Varia et aux Vongola. Dû moins, pas éternellement. Cependant Fran connaissait les failles. Il n'était ni un membre officiel de Vongola ni un membre officiel de la Varia, il était seulement son apprenti et celui de Mukuro.

La brume savait que l'adolescent les aimait même s'il ne l'exprimait pas ou qu'il ne le montrer pas.

Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Fran.

C'était un jeune homme très réfléchi, très pensif. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines **_perdre_** sa concentration car il pensait trop.

Mammon clignota des yeux.

Aurait-il fuis sur un coup de tête ? C'était probable et assez stupide, dans son avis.

Les recherches n'étaient plus gérables car la Varia avait des missions à faire et que la dixième génération des Vongola se préparait à prendre le flambeau.

De plus, Timeteo voulait les envoyer à Poudlard en Octobre. La raison ? Le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Mammon avait déjà été à Poudlard quelques années plus tôt en tant qu'élève de Serpentard. Il avait quitté Poudlard après sa sixième année passant les examens finaux en même temps que les septième année car il était en avance que tout le monde.

Revoir Poudlard serait _presque_… **_nostalgique_**.

* * *

Octobre.

C'était un mois pluvieux. Les feuilles tombaient, le froid s'installait déjà. Et Tsunayoshi, ou Tsuna pour faire court, soupirait. Il n'aimait pas son père, cela faisait quelques mois qu'il se le coltinait à tout bout de champs. Personne ne semblait combattre qu'il en avait marre.

Étaient-ils **_trop stupides_** pour comprendre ?

Son père était _insupportable_. Il agissait comme s'il n'avait jamais abandonné sa propre famille pendant des années.

Sa mère, douce mère, lui manquait terriblement. Nana, douce Nana, dont sa cuisine réunissait même les plus grands ennemis, était _décédée_. Elle avait été **_tué_**. Et Tsuna n'avait rien pu faire. Tout ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là… Il avait _crié_, _hurlé_, il avait _tempéré_, il s'était **_vengé_**.

Parce que c'était sa mère.

Sa mère c'était son monde. Elle était devenue sa **_première_** amie, elle avait été celle qui lui avait permis de vivre plus longtemps.

Elle l'avait _élevé, éduqué, nourri, aimé._

Les funérailles se passèrent une semaine après son meurtre. Lui seul était venu. Bien sûr, ses amis étaient venus comme soutien. Mais son père, son putain de donateur de sperme, avait eu l'audace de ne pas venir.

Il avait envoyé à la place un _subalterne_.

Et Tsuna avait été **_furieux_** de l'apprendre. Il _faillit tuer_ subalterne quand il l'apprit. Heureusement que son gardien de la pluie le retint et le calma.

Il avait toujours été patient. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait tenu quand il était harcelé, enfin dans ce cas-là, sa mère avait joué un rôle majeur. Toujours souriante à la vie même dans les pires moments, elle lui avait donné de l'énergie pour continuer de marcher dans sa vie. Il était reconnaissant.

Sinon il **_serait mort_** depuis longtemps.

C'était quelque chose que ses gardiens ne devaient pas encore réaliser.

Parce Tsuna n'était _pas_ un _ange_ ni un _innocent_. Checkerface le savait lui-même. Tsuna avait déjà tué avant que Reborn entre dans sa vie, il n'était pas aussi naïf que tous pensent qu'il soit.

Non.

Il ne l'était pas.

Il était l'héritier des Vongola, le dernier héritier. Tsuna soupira tristement en repensant à l'homme qu'il avait rencontré étant plus jeune. Peut-être que…

**_Cet_** homme… lui manquait énormément.

Le trou laissé par cet homme ne guérira jamais.

Et Tsuna le savait.

Beaucoup pensaient le connaître notamment ses gardiens, plus particulièrement Hayato – son bras droit – qui se vantait souvent de le connaître. Ce n'était pas leur faute. Lui-même ne voulait qu'ils sachent. Il fallait mieux qu'ils restent ignorant. Ils étaient certes loyaux sauf que Tsuna n'était pas encore prêt à révéler ce genre de secrets. Ou peut-être qu'il emportera ses secrets dans sa tombe, il n'en savait rien.

Il avait eu sa _dose_. Même Fran – Tsuna en était sûr – avait eu sa dose. Au fond, le jeune homme comprenait le départ de Fran. Il n'était pas spécialement proche de Fran, ce dernier ne s'attachait pas réellement et ne dévoilait presque rien de lui-même (ce qui semblait déranger personne, ça troublait cependant Tsuna qui s'inquiétait naturellement pour Fran). L'adolescent était apprenti chez Mukuro et chez Mammon, part Varia, il allait à l'école avec I-pin, Fuuta et Lambo même si ces derniers n'avaient pas le même âge que lui.

Fran était un **_mystère_** que Tsuna souhaitait résoudre. Oh, qu'il aimait tant résoudre les mystères. L'adolescent était un puzzle qu'il s'amusait à résoudre, Fran avait besoin d'aide, du soutien et de l'amour. Tsuna en était convaincu. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait vu les signes. Or, il ne s'était pas approché. Pourquoi le ferait il ? Tsuna préférait attendre d'être un peu plus proche de Fran. Il valait mieux attendre dans ce genre de cas. La disparition de Fran était à prévoir, Tsuna avait de nombreuses fois rêvé de faire la même chose ; partir loin pour réfléchir, pour travailler sur soi-même sauf qu'il n'avait jamais pu le faire, bien qu'il l'avait fait un an avant que Reborn n'entre dans sa vie.

Le peu qu'il pouvait faire c'était de partir s'entraîner avec Reborn dans les montagnes, sans ses gardiens évidemment, pour pouvoir réfléchir avant et après les entraînements. Reborn le laissait faire, parfois ils parlaient ensemble sur des choses banales.

Les **_choses banales._**

Ça lui manquait de parler des choses comme ça. Avant il le faisait avec les rares amis qu'il avait eu auparavant, des amis qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, des amis internet comme diraient certains. Parce qu'il était _si seul_ et personne ne voulait lui parler, il était un _loser_, un _cancre_, quelqu'un **_qui n'était pas fréquentable_** à leurs yeux. Tsuna avait un _goût amer_ quand il y repensait à ce temps où personne ne faisait rien pour empêcher l'harcèlement et les insultes. Pas même Takeshi ou Kyoko n'avaient fait quelque chose pour l'aider.

Car le Japon était **_obsédé_** avec l'éducation. **_Si tu étais mauvais alors tu n'étais pas fréquentable, tu étais un souffre douleur dont tout le monde aimait se défouler_**. Au lieu d'aider, ils l'avaient **_enfoncé_**. Tsuna était très amer, au fond de lui il en voulait à Kyoya, Kyoko, Takeshi et même à Ryohei de n'avoir rien fait. C'était injuste, il en était profondément blessé de cette période, de cette longue période de sa vie.

Injustice.

Le jeune hériter restait cependant silencieux à ce propos ne souhaitant pas créer des tensions. Pourtant, il savait qu'un jour il devra se **_libérer_** de ce poids.

* * *

« Es-tu sûr ? demanda Sirius à Fran, son filleul et neveu.

\- Il est préférable.

\- Si tu le dis. Es-tu prêt à les affronter ?

\- Non. Mais il le faut. »

Il enflamma son anneau de rang B, ses flammes de la brume enveloppèrent la lettre qu'il avait écrite. C'était une technique qu'il avait développé tout seul, même si Mukuro et Mammon l'avaient un peu aidé. Il avait réfléchi, beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps, il s'était reposé, il s'était pausé. Partir sans rien dire avait stupide, il l'avouait néanmoins il en avait besoin. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû prévenir avant de partir seul. Mais dans ce cas-là, est-ce qu'ils l'auraient laisser seul ?

Peut-être.

Il était temps que Fran les **_rassure_**. Qu'il était en vie. Qu'il avait eu juste besoin de réfléchir.

Aller à la coupe de Quidditch avec Sirius et Remus avait été une expérience qui avait à la fin mal tourné. Heureusement, Fran avait sauvé les fesses de Sirius et Remus, il les avait téléporté loin de la zone de bataille pour éviter d'être pris dedans.

« Du gâteau au chocolat ? demanda Remus en posant ledit gâteau sur la table en bois.

\- J'adore le chocolat. Dit Sirius tout en bavant.

\- J'en veux aussi. Souffla le plus jeune lorgnant le gâteau tandis que Remus étouffait un gloussement. »

Oui, du gâteau au chocolat. Fran était sûr que le prince déchu serait jaloux s'il l'apprenait.

* * *

Enfin.

Ils savaient où était Fran. Enfin pas vraiment. Fran avait enfin donné un véritable signe de vie. Il leur avait envoyé une lettre.

_À Vongola et à la Varia,_

_Je suis en vie. Comme vous pouvez le constater avec cette lettre._

_Je n'ai pas à m'excuser pour cette.. absence. J'en ai eu besoin. J'en ai toujours besoin ceci dit. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait peut-être temps de vous prévenir, de vous… rassurer. J'ai réfléchi, beaucoup réfléchi, sur cette question : si je devais vous prévenir ou non. Je l'ai fais au final._

_Fran._

« Ça dit rien ! cria Hayato enragé en se levant du canapé où il était assis.

\- Ce sale garnement ! rugit Squalo tout aussi enragé.

\- Je trouve bien qu'il nous ait envoyé un signe de vie. Dit Tsuna avec un petit sourire.

\- Comment ça, Tsuna ? demanda Reborn en plissant les yeux.

\- Êtes-vous **_aveugles _**? Je veux dire, je le comprends. Je comprends au final pourquoi il l'a fait. Il en avait besoin, il en a toujours besoin. Une fois, j'ai fais _pareil_ que lui. Ça aide bien ce genre de truc, vous avez pas idée. »

Ils se turent digérant les mots du jeune hériter. Mammon se demandait combien il avait raté. Son apprenti était si secret ! Mukuro se mordit les lèvres, peut-être qu'il aurait dû faire plus attention au bien être de son apprenti. Oui il aurait dû.

* * *

Au final, Fran quitta la demeure de son parrain et oncle de cœur après avoir échangé avec la Varia et Vongola pendant quelques semaines. Il ne partit cependant pas de Londres, il se contenta de les attendre à Londres. Les retrouvailles se firent froidement, Fran les avait salué froidement démontrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas fini. Ou plutôt qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini de réfléchir sur lui-même. Fran avait eu un débriefe par lettre sur ce qu'il allait se passer. Vongola allait prendre part au Tournoi des Sorciers sauf qu'ils seront là en tant qu'invités.

« … Tu as manqué un tas d'entraînement. Fit Mammon d'une voix traînante au jeune illusionniste.

\- Et alors ?

\- Pourquoi nous as-tu pas prévenu ?

\- M'auriez vous laisser partir si je l'avais fait ? demanda Fran d'un ton sérieux.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Réalisa Mammon sachant que c'était réellement le cas.

\- Je sais que c'était stupide de partir comme ça. Mais je devais le faire. C'était devenu insupportable. Soupira Fran se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, on est là. Rappel toi. Dit soudainement Squalo en apparaissant derrière lui.

\- Ok.

\- Où es-tu resté ? demanda Mukuro remarquant que son apprenti semblait de meilleure santé que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu (il s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir rien vu).

\- Avec de la famille, enfin mon parrain et un oncle de cœur. Répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. »

Ils ne répondirent rien. C'était suffisant pour l'instant.

* * *

Xanxus était pensif.

Pourquoi Fran s'était révélé au grand jour après plusieurs semaines d'absence ? Par sens de devoir ? Par choix logique ? Le boss de la Varia était curieux, très curieux. Le jeune illusionniste semblait en bonne santé, mieux que la dernière fois, un peu plus relax. Xanxus ne connaissait pas réellement Fran, dans le future alternatif Fran avait été son gardien de la brume, là il n'était qu'un apprenti.

Xanxus était quelqu'un de **_très observateur_**. Et Fran avait définitivement quelque chose à cacher. Autant qu'il voulait découvrir les secrets du plus jeune, il ne le connaissait pas, il n'était même pas proche de lui. Il avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas le seul, le jeune hériter semblait tout aussi inquiet et intéressé. Par ailleurs, les deux avaient parlé.

Lors d'une nuit blanche.

Le retour de Fran n'était pas vraiment un retour, le jeune homme lui-même leur avait dit que ce n'était pas fini. Quelle était sa véritable raison ? Xanxus voulait absolument savoir mais il savait qu'il devra attendre quelque temps avant d'avoir sa réponse.

Pour l'instant, ils avaient quelque chose d'important.

Ils allaient rester pendant un an dans une école magique.

**_Youpi_**.

_Joie suprême._

Comme dirait une certaine personne manquante.

Oh. Fran ne le savait pas encore. Personne ne lui avait encore dit. Mais Xanxus avait finalement complété son set de gardiens.

Finalement, avait murmuré le petit boss.

Merde, avait chuchoté sa gardienne du nuage.

Voi, avait hurlé sa pluie.

* * *

« Salut. »

Fran clignota des yeux. Qui était cette personne ?

« Salut. »

Silence. Il l'a détailla silencieusement. Elle était ni grande ni petite, elle possédait des cheveux blonds froncés et des yeux étrangement violets froncés. Un foulard noir couvrait sa bouche ainsi que son cou, elle avait rabattu sa capuche de hoodie violet sur sa tête lui donnant un air rebelle.

« Nuage. Et malheureusement la nouvelle commandante de la division nuage, Varia. »

Ça c'était de la présentation, pensa Fran impressionné. Il fit de même.

« Brume. Apprenti de la tête ananas qu'est Mukuro et Mammon. »

Wow. Elle aussi était impressionnée.

« Samedi. Cherche pas, c'est vraiment mon prénom.

\- Fran. Tout aussi bizarre que toi.

\- Enchantée.

\- De même.

\- Black, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-… Pourquoi demandes-tu ?

\- Ma mère était une Black.

\- Tu connais ma relation avec mon parrain.

\- Mère me l'avait dit. Que SB serait la bonne personne à connaître.

\- Elle avait raison. SB est fantastique. Je peux te le présenter si ça te dis.

\- Ça me va.

\- Possèdes tu également les flammes de la brume ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu les utilises ?

\- Ouais.

\- Cool.

\- Bon, j'ai la dalle. J'aimerais bien un fondant au chocolat.

\- Le chocolat c'est la vie.

\- Tellement.

\- C'est moi ou on a perdu les autres ?

\- On les a perdu.

\- Pas grave.

\- Viens, je t'emmène chez mon parrain. »

_Épique conversation,_ songea Fran en menant le nuage chez son parrain. Dans leur conversation, ils avaient perdu le reste de la Varia et la dixième génération. Samedi était arrivée une journée après ces derniers à Londres ayant dû régler des affaires urgentes. Samedi était assez étrange, Fran sentait bizarrement une connexion à elle.

Que faire ? Attendre et voir ?

Peut-être la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant.

* * *

Sirius était très heureux.

Son filleul et accessoirement neveu était revenu. Pas seul. Pas avec la Varia ou Vongola comme il s'y attendait. Mais avec sa nièce. Très surprenant. Peu savaient qu'il avait eu une sœur aînée, ou plus précisément une demi-sœur. Ils n'avaient pas la même mère. Sa demi-sœur était considérée comme un enfant bâtard.

Les enfants bâtards étaient généralement détestés dans le monde sorcier.

**_Sauf_** chez les Black. Sirius avait connu sa sœur – qui était de cinq ans son aînée – la chérissant beaucoup. Il était au courant de l'existence de sa nièce, il avait vérifié l'arbre généalogique des Black après tout. Un arbre qui répertoriait tous les Black. Sauf qu'il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de sa nièce. Ni comment ses autres nièces et neveux étaient morts.

Tant de mystère !

Sirius était donc déterminé à apprendre à connaître sa seule nièce en vie. Oh, il avait un jeune cousin nommé Draco mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il n'était même pas en contact avec lui ou avec ses cousines.

Seul Remus comptait.

* * *

Samedi était sceptique.

Très sceptique.

Être harmonisé à un **_nouveau_** ciel était étrange, voire _très dangereux_ (pour elle), surtout avec son passé. Samedi ne s'était pas attendu à ça. De base, elle voulait seulement visiter l'Italie comme une vraie touriste même si elle connaissait la grande majorité des lieux importants de l'histoire italienne. Et pouf, la voilà harmonisée avec un nouveau ciel.

Chose _positive_, c'était le boss de la Varia.

Un **_assassin_**, un boss qui dirigeait une équipe d'assassins.

Samedi ne voulait pas s'intégrer. Elle voulait rester à l'écart de tout, de tout attachement. Elle ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau un ciel, subir à nouveau la douleur, la souffrance.

Elle verrait si elle peut.

Le temps avait ses solutions. Il suffisait d'être patient.


	2. Réécriture 2 Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling. Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn est la propriété de Akira Amano.**

**Réécriture 2 - Chapitre 2**

Il faisait froid. C'était octobre. La nuit était glaciale, ils attendaient aux portes du château l'arrivée des deux écoles ainsi que l'arrivée des invités du tournoi. Ils se serraient les uns contre les autres démontrant leur mécontentement à l'idée d'attendre dans le froid. Même s'ils étaient habitués, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils appréciaient. Les Serpentard étaient tous regroupés dans un coin regardant impatients les environs à la recherche des deux écoles. Draco Malfoy serra les dents en entendant les cris très agaçants des lions situés de l'autre côté de la foule qui les séparait. La foule qui était composé des Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Théodore Nott, dit Théo le Léo, aperçut quelque chose dans le ciel. Là-haut, un carrosse volé tiré par des chevaux. Il clignota des yeux pendant que des exclamations retentirent dans la foule. Il ferma les yeux réprimant un frisson songeant qu'il aurait dû rester coucher ce matin. Il se colla un peu contre son aîné, de Serpentard, Marcus Flint – le septième année qui comptait se présenter au tournoi des sorciers – ce dernier passa un bras autour de la poitrine du plus jeune.

Pansy Parkinson songeait à sa quatrième année qui allait être différente de toutes les autres étant donné que son frère aîné, un septième année à Beauxbâtons, se trouvait dans la délégation. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle ne le savait que depuis la semaine dernière. Son frère avait voulu prétendre à une surprise mais Pansy savait très bien qu'il lui avait dit en dernier, toute sa famille le savait déjà avant elle.

Les Serpentard aperçurent un navire apparaître dans le lac, un navire qui avait voyagé sous l'eau à l'aide de nombreux sorts. Pansy grimaça, sa sœur aînée faisait partie de la délégation de Dumstrang. Cela faisait que très peu d'année – seulement dix ans – que Dumstrang accueillait des filles. Les Parkinson avaient bien joué, un enfant avait été envoyé à chacune des trois meilleures écoles d'Europe.

« Super…

-Quoi, Pansy ?

-Mon frère, Beauxbâtons. Ma sœur, Dumstrang.

-Sérieux ? demanda Théo sous le choque car Pansy ne parlait jamais de ses aînés à Poudlard, enfin très peu.

-Ouais.

-T'as pas l'air très contente. Remarqua Draco un sourcil levé.

-C'est compliqué. Avoua Pansy. »

Cédric Diggory – un autre septième année qui souhaitait être part du tournoi – frissonnait. Quand les professeurs se décideront ils à envoyer tout le monde au chaud ? pensa t-il contrarié. Il avait froid, tout le monde avait froid. Il remarqua que les Serpentard avaient opté pour la technique du 'on se serre pour se réchauffer' tandis que les Serdaigle tentaient de lire, les Gryffondor se chamaillaient, et eux les Poufsouffle voulaient véritablement rentrer à l'intérieur.

Lui comme beaucoup était excité à l'idée de connaître le nom des invités qui allaient passer un an à Poudlard. Tous les élèves de Poudlard – il en était sûr – étaient fiers que Poudlard avait été choisi pour l'hôte du tournoi. Cédric savait que son père ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes du monde sorcier allaient également passer l'année à Poudlard. C'était une année différente et unique qui l'attendait, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu en six ans. Sa septième année promettait d'être absolument géniale.

« Rentrons. »

Un mot. Et la foule se tut. Elle se rua dans le château traversant le hall désert. Les élèves se dirigèrent avec hâte dans la grande salle où chacun prit place. Le personnel de l'école les rejoignit bien assez tôt. Le directeur prononça quelques mots énonçant ensuite l'arrivée de Beauxbâtons. Habillés élégamment en bleus, les français – puisque plusieurs garçons se trouvaient dans la délégation - s'avancèrent avec grâce démontrant leurs compétences magiques. Ensuite, ce fut Dumstrang, les Bulgares étaient plus dynamiques et, pour la première fois, des filles se trouvaient à Dumstrang (les anglais étaient légèrement en retard au niveau des changements à Dumstrang).

Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, un très bon sorcier et l'un des plus anciens sorciers, scanna la grande salle du regard. Les français s'étaient installés à la table des Serdaigle tandis que les Bulgares s'étaient installés à la table des Serpentard. Les invités du monde sorcier – les Diggory, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fenrir Greyback, le bras droit de Greyback, Amelia Bones – étaient assis à la table des professeurs. Il ne manqua pas le regard plutôt insistant du bras droit de Greyback à Remus, ni le regard pensif de Greyback à Remus, ou encore le regard de Amelia Bones aux élèves. Igor Karkaroff ainsi que Madame Maxime s'assirent à ses côtés, il se leva à nouveau pour annoncer l'arrivée des autres invités.

« Les Vongola ! »

L'annonce fit mouche. Tous les nés moldu et les sang-mêlés avaient la bouche ouverte connaissant sûrement le côté légal des Vongola. Albus gloussa un peu. Cette année promettait d'être amusante.

* * *

Ils s'ennuyaient ferme.

Ou du moins, certains s'ennuyaient ferme.

Belphégor se tenait à côté de Fran et de Samedi. Les trois Varia – semi Varia pour Fran – jouaient aux cartes tandis que Mammon faisait l'arbitre pour éviter toute triche de la part du blondinet. Tsuna était assis non loin des quatre avec Reborn, les gardiens de l'héritier se disputaient comme toujours.

Tsuna savait parfaitement pourquoi les Vongola participer à un tel événement, c'était pour marqué le début de la dixième génération des Vongola et surtout pour marqué le fait que Vongola allait avoir une place de choix dans le monde magique. La Grande Bretagne était considérée comme le berceau magique de toute la communauté sorcière, même si Vongola était déjà bien présent dans les autres communautés sorcières, Vongola n'y était pas chez les anglais. Tsuna se sentait prêt à affronter les anglais.

Mais…

L'héritier ferma les yeux. Il avait tous ses chances. Ils avaient toutes leurs chances. Personne ne pourra leur empêcher. Il avait cependant un mauvais pressentiment. Et pour une raison inconnue, cela concernait Fran. Le petit illusionniste, le jeune illusionniste et apprenti de Mammon et Mukuro. Il avait préféré parler de ce mauvais pressentiment à ces deux derniers. Ceux-ci lui dirent qu'ils garderaient un œil sur leur apprenti.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il croisa le regard interrogateur de Xanxus, le boss de la Varia, il hocha la tête le rassurant. Tsuna tourna la tête vers gardiens regardant Chrome faire l'arbitre avec Mukuro et Kyoya, ou encore avec Hayato et Takeshi. Ryohei était étrangement silencieux.. Ah non, il était simplement malade. Le médecin lui avait demandé de pas crier. Ça lui fera des vacances. Un peu méchant, lui murmura une voix dans son esprit. Un petit gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres, son tuteur le regarda avec un sourire levé.

Néanmoins, Tsuna n'expliqua pas la cause de son rire. À la place, il ordonna à ses gardiens de cesser leur dispute. Ils se turent. Le silence se fit. Tous fixaient l'héritier. Puis ils sentirent l'approche de quelqu'un. Certains se levèrent, d'autres rangèrent un paquet de cartes, quelques uns se redressèrent. En tête, Tsuna sourit sournoisement quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur le concierge de l'école. (Pourquoi y a-t-il un concierge dans une école de magie ? pensa Reborn.)

« C'est à vous. »

* * *

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent.

Tous retinrent leurs souffles.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns dépassant la gravité entra en premier. Il était néanmoins accompagné d'un homme en costume trois pièces et vêtu d'un Fedora. Il était visiblement le dirigeant du groupe, il possédait une aura à faire frémir plus d'un. Ni grand ni petit, il était habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche avec une veste noire par-dessus. L'anneau des Vongola était présente sur sa main droite, d'autres anneaux s'y trouvaient. Cachées dans ses vêtements, des armes s'y trouvaient : couteaux, scalpels, revolvers.

Blaise le reconnu immédiatement. C'était l'héritier des Vongola, Tsunayoshi Di Vongola.

Huit personnes le suivaient, quatre de chaque côté. Tous habillés de la même façon possédant également des armes cachées sur eux. L'un d'eux possédait des cheveux argentés, d'autres avaient des coiffures plutôt exotiques, certains avaient ses traits asiatiques, le plus jeune avait l'âge d'un élève de première année, un autre avait les cheveux blancs. Ils possédaient tous un anneau signifiant leur appartenance à Vongola.

Blaise faillit s'étouffer en reconnaissant les gardiens de l'héritier de Vongola. Ils étaient la dixième génération de Vongola !

Xanxus jeta un regard désintéressé à la populace présente, il ouvrait avec la marche avec Squalo (encore un gars avec des cheveux argentés, cette fois-ci ils sont longs ! Fit Cédric Diggory à ses amis) son second et sa pluie. Belphégor, Mammon et Fran (A-t-il réellement les cheveux verts ? songea un élève de seconde année) les suivaient en deuxième ligne, Lussuria (certains élèves étaient sous le choque en voyant la coiffure colorée de l'homme) et Levi s'avancèrent en troisième ligne. Samedi fermait la marche l'air blasé.

« Tsunayoshi Di Vongola, héritier des Vongola. Futur Vongola Decimo. Annonça Albus Dumbledore quand l'héritier vint à sa rencontre.

-Albus Dumbledore. Directeur de Poudlard, l'un des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire. Dit Tsunayoshi en retour.

-Reborn.

-Albus. »

Les élèves regardaient avec fascination, crainte et admiration les nouveaux venus. Bien que les sang-purs ne connaissaient pas la réputation des Vongola, ils savaient à en juger par la réaction de leurs confrères et consœurs que les Vongola étaient importants et puissants. Contrairement aux autres invités, les Vongola prirent place à la table des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor.

Le dîner commença.

Samedi jeta un regard noir à la nourriture anglaise. Elle avait déjà été en Angleterre et en Ecosse, la nourriture ne lui avait pas plu. Fran et Samedi s'étaient tous les deux assis à la table des Gryffondor, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à cette table, il y avait Tsuna et trois de ses gardiens avec lui. Le plus de ses gardiens était déjà en train de somnoler, Ryohei mangeait en silence et Chrome restait silencieuse. Puis de la nourriture italienne, japonaise et française apparut sous ses yeux. Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Er… »

Tsuna soupira. Il était conscient qu'il était la cible de tous les regards. Une fille aux cheveux touffus, une lionne étant donné qu'elle était assise à la même table, s'adressa à lui directement sans notion de respect ou autre :

« Es-tu réellement l'héritier des Vongola ? »

Lambo Bovino ouvrit les yeux. Il jeta un regard noir à la fille pour son manque de respect. Il était sûr que le gardien de la tempête aurait déjà cogné la fille pour son manque de respect. Les autres élèves jetaient des regards ahuris à la fille, certains semblaient exaspérés – ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas à sa première bourde.

« Je le suis. »

Son frère de cœur était simple. Il était calme même si Lambo savait qu'il était légèrement irrité à l'intérieur.

« Comment peux-tu l'être.. ? »

Oh. La question qui faisait mal, pensa Tsuna avec un sourire amer.

« Es-tu en train de douter du choix de Vongola Nono, morveuse ? Qui crois-tu être pour pouvoir me critiquer ainsi ? »

Le silence tomba à la table des lions. Chrome fit apparaître un trident prête à intervenir si ça dégénérait, l'apparition de l'arme semblait rendre l'atmosphère plus lourde. Samedi avait la main sur l'un de ses couteaux, Fran était sur ses gardes, Lambo avait une main dans sa poche droite qui serrait une grenade. Ryohei était tendu. La fille – une certaine Hermione Granger – ne remarqua pas leur comportement, elle continua sur sa lancée.

« Je doute que quelqu'un comme toi puisse être l'héritier d'une grande famille. Je me souviens de toi, j'ai fais un voyage au Japon une fois. Tu es ce cancre que personne ne veut, sans ami, et complètement pathétique. Donc comment quelqu'un comme toi puisse être l'héritier d'une grande famille ? Demanda t-elle en prenant sa voix je-sais-tout.

-Pour ton information fillette, commença Reborn ayant entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Tsunayoshi di Vongola est l'héritier du fondateur des Vongola, Primo Giotto di Vongola.

-Ça ne change rien. Quelqu'un comme lui ne devrait pas être aux rênes d'une grande famille.

-Est-ce un défi ? Veux-tu venir te battre ? demanda dans le plus grand des calmes l'héritier.

-À quoi ça sert de se battre avec un loser ?

-Je vois que personne ne te supporte dans ta folie. Ricana Samedi prenant les rênes de la conversation gagnant un regard surpris de ses congénères. Es-tu sûrs d'avoir des amis ? Des gens fidèles qui ne te tourneront jamais le dos ?

-Oh. C'est ça. Tu es sans amis. Tu oses critiquer Tsuna alors qu'il a des amis. Tu n'as jamais connu Tsuna. Tu oses le critiquer basé sur ce que tu as entendu lors que tu es parti au Japon, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh ! Je me souviens tu es cette Gaijin ! Dit soudainement Takeshi avec un sourire froid faisant frissonner Hermione.

-Ne serais-tu pas une.. harceleuse ? Ça se trouve, au lieu de te faire des amis, tu as harcelé tes camarades avec ton air de je-sais-tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Beaucoup hochèrent la tête se rappelant de toutes les fois où Hermione se vantait de tout savoir, et d'être mieux que tout le monde. Hermione était rouge d'honte, beaucoup de personnes dont quelques professeurs l'a regardaient, l'a dévisageaient avec insistance. Elle n'avait pas manqué le fait comment l'un des invités, membre de Vongola, l'avait appelé. Le mot 'gaijin' avait été prononcé avec venin.

« Tsuna a toujours eu des amis. Continua Samedi gardant ses yeux rivés sur Hermione. Mais, je crois que ça s'appelle des amis internet.

-La question est.. As-tu déjà eu des amis ?

-Ou es-tu jalouse de notre meilleur ami, frère, boss, cousin ? demandèrent plusieurs personnes à la fois. »

Hermione entendit sa directrice de maison lui retirer des points pour manque de respect envers autrui et critique abusive basée sur des rumeurs. La jeune femme portant l'uniforme de la Varia la fixait toujours, ses yeux étrangement violets et glaciales faisaient frémir son âme, Hermione était effrayée. Elle vit la façon dont elle jouait avec un couteau dans ses mains, elle vit…

Elle devait s'excuser, réalisa t-elle. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Je… Mes plus plates excuses. C'était complètement déplacé. »

Ceci dit, l'héritier n'accepta pas ses excuses. Les regards s'effacèrent. Tous se détournèrent. Rapidement, elle fut oubliée. Hermione vit Neville Londubat engager timidement une conversation avec eux, elle n'entendit néanmoins pas leur conversation car ils parlaient à voix basse.

* * *


	3. Réécriture Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn ou encore Harry Potter.**

* * *

C'est un chapitre beaucoup plus court, au moins deux mille mots, j'ai eu dû mal à l'écrire dû au manque d'inspiration. Mais je vais finir cette histoire, je préviens d'avance que ça ne fera pas plus de dix chapitres. C'est une courte histoire. L'histoire est supprimée de Wattpad, pour des raisons qui me sont propres. Bon, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous durant ce confinement. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Réécriture - Chapitre 3. **

C'était le grand soir.

Tout le monde était là. Ils étaient tous présents dans la grande salle. Les Vongola étaient éparpillés dans la grande salle. L'atmosphère était spéciale, tous pouvaient sentir l'appréhension et l'excitation.

Qui allait être les champions des écoles ?

Qui allait gagner ?

Quelles seront les épreuves ?

Que des questions sans réponse !

Xanxus était assis avec la Varia à la table des Serpentards. Fran était également assis avec eux. Mammon avait très clair. Il devait s'asseoir avec eux deux soirs par semaine. C'était plutôt juste dans l'opinion de Fran. Le jeune illusionniste avait essuyé des critiques depuis qu'il avait révélé son âge à la population de Poudlard. Lambo, lui aussi, avait eu droit à des critiques. Fran s'en fichait. Lambo s'était énervé à deux reprises. Il avait été arrêté deux fois par un autre gardien du Vongola Decimo. Par ailleurs, celui-ci et ses gardiens étaient disséminés dans la salle, le prochain parrain était assis chez les Poufsouffles avec ses gardiens de la brume tandis que les autres étaient assis chez les aigles et les lions.

Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus, se leva. Il réclama d'un raclement de gorge le silence. Il se fit assez rapidement. Il commença à parler :

« Bonsoir à tous ! Ce soir, la coupe va tirer au sort les champions ! Le champion de Beauxbâton est… »

La coupe était posée sur une table en bois. Elle se mit rugir, ses flammes bleues surgirent, et un papier en ressortit. Albus l'attrapa et le déplia lentement pour faire durer le suspens. Tous les élèves étaient accrochés aux lèvres du directeur hâte de connaître le nom du champion de Beauxbâton. Tous les élèves de l'école françaises étaient tendus et nerveux, peu avaient mis leurs noms.

« Mademoiselle…»

Ah !

Pansy se redressa. Le directeur s'amusait bien à faire languir tout le monde. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que ce serait une championne, ils devaient attendre le nom de cette dernière.

« … Fleur Delacour ! »

Et ils se mirent à applaudir bruyamment (les élèves de Beauxbâton) la jeune femme de dix-sept, une vélane, s'avança vers l'estrade. Elle fut dirigée vers une autre pièce qui accueillait les champions. Une fois que le silence apparut à nouveau, Albus annonça la prochaine école :

« Le champion de Dumstrang est… »

Le suspens le retour ! songea Pansy ignorant les regards échangés par son frère et sa sœur. Elle les avait évité ces derniers jours prétextant toujours d'être occupé. En vérité, elle ne voulait pas leur parler. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours la petite dernière ?

Comme s'ils se souciaient réellement d'elle. Cet été, encore, elle ne les avait pas vu. Ses parents les avaient quelques fois.

« … Viktor Krum ! »

Les élèves de Dumstrang rugirent applaudissant avec force la star du Quidditch, les autres écoles suivirent le mouvement, certaines personnes avec plus de force que les autres. Le silence revint quand la coupe rugit à nouveau, un flot de flammes rejeta un papier qui atterrit dans la main du directeur.

« Le champion de Poudlard est… »

Tout le monde retint son souffle à ce moment-là. Beaucoup (les lions) espéraient que ce soit un Gryffondor. Les Poufsouffles comme les Serdaigles avaient le grand espoir que ce soit l'un des leurs. Les Serpentards virent le visage du directeur de leur école s'illuminait. Il se racla la gorge, très surpris, et annonça le nom du champion :

« Monsieur Marcus Flint ! »

À ce moment-là, tous les Serpentard perdurent les règles de bienséance. Et ils explosèrent de joie. Ils rugirent, frappèrent les mains tandis que le Serpentard se lever. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, qui toléraient bien mieux les Serpentards que les Gryffondors, applaudirent le Serpentard. Le directeur de la maison des Serpentards était lui-même très surpris. Il hocha la tête au septième année applaudissant. Il se délectait des visages des autres élèves, certains paraissaient dégoûtés, d'autres furieux.

Un autre papier atterrit dans la main du directeur. Ce dernier plissa les yeux confus. Il lu néanmoins à haute voix :

« … Harry Potter ? »

Silence. La salle éclata ensuite en murmure. C'était une connaissance commune que Harry Potter n'était jamais venu à Poudlard. Certains le pensaient mort depuis des années. Le survivant n'avait jamais été vu. Ça avait créé polémique dans la société sorcière anglaise.

« Coupe de feu. Commença le directeur en se tournant vers cette dernière. Il n'y a pas de Harry Potter ici à Poudlard. »

Cette dernière rugit. Des flammes sortirent de la coupe et s'envolèrent jusqu'à un jeune homme aux cheveux verts portant un chapeau de grenouille. Elles l'entourèrent tandis qu'un nom écris en feu apparaissait au-dessus de sa tête. Albus adressa un rapide regard désolé au jeune homme qui était subitement le centre d'attention de tous. Les Vongola ne connaissaient bien évidemment pas la véritable identité de Fran.

Maintenant, oui.

Fran haïssait les chuchotements et les murmures dont il était le sujet. Il sentait qu'il perdait doucement son calme. Il serrait les poings, il sentit la main crispée de Samedi sur son épaule. Le nuage lui jeta un regard. Il reconnut de la rage dans les iris de Samedi. Elle non plus n'était pas très contente de cette nouvelle situation.

« Potter ?

-C'est lui ?

-Que fait-il avec les Vongola ?

-Il est le sauveur !

-Le vainqueur de vous-savez-qui ?!

-C'est lui ? Regardez le !

-Fermez. Vos. Putains. De. Gueules. Interrompit brutalement Fran sentant la rage le consumer lentement.

-Fran ? chuchota sous le choc Mukuro ne l'ayant jamais entendu parler avec rage.

-Voleur ! hurla quelqu'un à l'encontre de Fran qui éclata aussitôt de rire.

-Votre manque d'intelligence m'interpelle fortement. Quoique, non, c'est vrai les sorciers anglais ne sont pas doués pour utiliser leur cerveau. Quelqu'un, très certainement un adulte, a mis mon putain nom de naissance dans la couple. Pourquoi aurais-je mis mon putain de nom dans une coupe de merde pour participer à un tournoi pathétique ? ricana Fran en se levant ignorant les cris de surprise des gens autour de lui devant son vocabulaire outrancier. Je sais que cette coupe m'obligera à participer au risque de perdre ma magie. Néanmoins, je participerai pour les Vongola. Et personne d'autre.

-Bien dis ! ajouta Tsuna, l'héritier, jetant un regard noir à la lionne qui l'avait agressé à la fête de bienvenue.

-Ainsi soit-il. Décida le directeur de Poudlard après avoir échangé des regards avec les deux autres directeurs.

-Mais professeur !

-Non. Les Vongola participeront ainsi au tournoi avec leur champion Fran.

-Mais monsieur, son nom est Potter ! interrompit quelqu'un à la table des Gryffondors.

-Les Gobelins ont été appréciable. Rétorqua Fran en se dirigeant vers l'avant de la salle avec toute la grâce d'un assassin. Ils ont changé mon nom des années auparavant. M'appeler par ce putain nom de nous est une insulte aux Gobelins, ne le saviez-vous pas ? À moins que vous voulez faire la guerre contre les Gobelins ? »

Un blanc s'installa.

Les plus intelligents des élèves de Poudlard, donc une grande majorité de Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle avec quelques Gryffondors, décidèrent d'appeler Fran par son nom, Fran. Ce dernier ne s'était pas réellement introduit donc la question de son nom de famille était encore flou.

* * *

Ce fut le soir suivant que Fran réapparut avec les Vongola. Personne ne les avait vu durant la journée. Les directeurs avaient annoncé que les Vongola participeraient bien avec Fran comme leur champion, bien que tout le monde le savait quand ça avait été dit la veille. C'était plus une reconfirmation qu'autre chose. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Serpentards, qui les accueillaient normalement, et ne critiquaient nullement Fran comme beaucoup l'avaient la veille et durant la journée.

« Tu n'as jamais donné ton nouveau nom de famille.

-J'ai pris le nom de ma grand-mère paternelle : Black. »

Fran Black.

L'actuel héritier des Black.

Draco regardait le jeune apprenti illusionniste sous le choc. S'il comprenait bien, il était le petit-fils de Dorea Black, une femme puissante mariée à Charlus Potter. Il était donc son cousin, un membre de sa famille. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, Draco se souciait de sa famille. Il avait appris quelques années auparavant qu'il n'hériterait pas de l'héritage des Black. Sirius Black était l'actuel dirigeant de la famille, malgré qu'il portait le nom de Malfoy, Il tombait sous sa juridiction à cause de sa mère qui avait cherché la protection plus tôt dans l'année. Lucius Malfoy était un homme froid, qui ne se souciait pas de sa propre famille seulement de la réputation et du pouvoir des Malfoy. Plus d'une fois, lui comme sa mère avaient senti sa colère sur eux.

Ce n'était jamais beau à voir, songea t-il.

L'actuel retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas la bienvenue pour lui et sa mère. Narcissa – le nom de sa mère – avait donc décidé de demander de l'aide de Sirius. Lui et Narcissa avaient entrepris une correspondance sous le nez de Lucius. Seul le chef de clan pouvait entreprendre de briser un mariage. Narcissa pouvait techniquement demander le divorce cependant Lucius était très fort politiquement, il pouvait tout faire pour que ça revienne à son avantage. Néanmoins, contre le Lord des Black, le divorce passa comme si c'était du vent. Lucius avait été humilié publiquement, ses méfaits étaient apparus durant le procès : maltraitance, violence, pots de vin, séquestration. Il avait également brisé les termes du contrat entre les Black et les Malfoy.

* * *

Narcissa avait repris son nom de jeune fille. La fortune Malfoy était destinée à Draco. Par ailleurs, le jeune homme avait décidé de prendre le nom Black et de convertir la fortune Malfoy sous le nom Black. Narcissa, avec l'aide de plusieurs autres Black à travers le nom, y travaillait. Pour l'instant, il avait encore le nom Malfoy. Il espérait voir le choc et la surprise s'étaler sur les visages de ses camarades quand ils verront le changement de son nom.

* * *

Hermione Granger s'était faite minuscule après son altercation avec l'héritier des Vongola.

La réapparition de Harry Potter avait été un choc pour la Maison Gryffondor. Tous avaient été excité de voir le survivant dans leur maison. Sauf qu'il n'était jamais venu à Poudlard. Hermione avait lu un tas de livres sur lui cependant aucune des informations ne correspondait. De plus, le fait qu'il soit dorénavant Fran Black avait littéralement anéanti toute forme de protestation puisque les Black, selon un Weasley, étaient connus pour être l'une des grandes familles sorcières de la communauté sorcière.

Pourquoi était-il parti ? Où était-il tout ce temps ? Pourquoi était-il avec les Vongola ? Qui était il réellement ?

Elle haïssait de ne pas connaître les choses. Harry Potter était définitivement pas le sauveur que le monde sorcier voulait, il devait normalement être celui qui les protégerait du mal comme les livres avaient dit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas à Poudlard comme elle. Il avait son âge après tout.

« Petite fille ignorante. Ricana une voix masculine interrompant ses pensées. »

Mukuro, l'un des gardiens du Decimo, quelqu'un de très effrayant se tenait en face d'elle. Il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de Potter.

« Black, pétasse. Râla Fran la choquant.

-Tu es censé être Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui protégera pour toujours le monde sorcier, t'es censé être à Poudlard, à Gryffondor… Commença Hermione d'un ton autoritaire.

-C'est vraiment toi la plus intelligente ? fit Fran moqueur.

-Si tu veux mon avis…

-Il n'en veut pas. Bien sûr que je suis la meilleure de tout Poudlard, la plus intelligente. Rugit Hermione interrompant l'illusionniste qui commençait à être irriter.

-… C'est la plus conne de tous. Termina ce dernier jetant un regard purement glacial à la jeune fille qui se ratatina.

-Je ne vous permet pas ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi le survivant devrait servir ce pathétique héritier qui ferait mieux de…

-La petite garce ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'embarque.

-Effectivement. Je suis sûre que Xanxus lui fera un plaisir de lui rappeler.

-… Partir et de laisser la place à quelqu'un de plus compétent…

-Partons Fran. »

Les deux illusionnistes disparurent avant que la sorcière ne put les retenir. Mukuro montra la souvenir de cette conversation aux autres Vongola et à la Varia. Albus, le directeur de Poudlard, était présent quand ils visionnèrent le souvenir.


	4. Important note

Si jamais vous suivez d'autres histoires, cette note va vous paraître identique.

Récemment, j'ai corrigé et terminé une histoire que j'ai écrite en anglais. Il manque environ trois chapitres à "Les triplés Potter et les trois mondes", je n'ai plus l'inspiration de continuer plus loin mais je me suis fixée l'objectif de finir l'histoire et atteindre les trente chapitres.

Suite à mes doutes, au fait que je pose des questions sur le cheminement de certaines de mes histoires ainsi que le fait que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas avancé (manque d'inspiration), j'ai pris une décision.

Non, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire.

**En fait, j'ai décidé d'une réécriture pour trois histoires : **

_Les Addams à Poudlard_

_Fran : quatrième champion _

_Infâme Famille_

Lorsque j'aurai fini ces réécritures, je les publierai.

En attendant, je me demandais si vous aviez des points à faire valoir au niveau de l'histoire, de la structure, des personnages, du texte en général ou si vous aviez des conseils.

Si vous avez des choses à me dire, envoyez moi un message.

**\- Thunder-Death. **


End file.
